Various systems exist for breathing pattern simulation. These systems comprise either a pistoncylinder type device, a bellows type device, or a cam component. The piston-cylinder and bellows type systems are limited to symmetrical inspiration and expiration, as well as being limited to fixed volume uses. The cam operated systems require changing cams in order to change the magnitude of the breathing pattern generated.